Kai's Life
by Hope7
Summary: Detailed backstory about Kai's life before he met Jinora
1. Abandoned

**Hi guys! Thins will be a series of chapters about Kai. There should be a lot of detail, and it will start when he's a baby, and end when he meet Jinora. Enjoy!**

**i dont own Kai. I own the other characters.**

Ila looked down at her baby for the last time. Light brown skin, a mess of brown hair, even if he was only two months old.

" Go on. Put him down." Commanded her husband.

"I am, Daruka." She said.

The woman put the baby down with a kiss. She hadn't chosen a name for him, what was the point if they weren't going to keep him?

" Goodbye, little one. Good luck." She said. The couple had never wanted a baby, the young boy was an accident. And they wouldn't have had a good home for a baby anyway. That's what she told herself as she walked away from the children's home. But still, it was always hard to say goodbye.

"Ila, we need to go before he wakes up and starts crying." He urged.

She went to her husband, but couldn't help looking back one last time. It started to rain. But the steps were covered.

"Two tickets to the lower ring." He said in a gruff voice.

The train sped away, leaving the little boy.

" Eh, now. Wot do we 'ave here?" Said the woman.

"It's a baby. But... Where are his parents?"

"Gone, I suppose." Said the third woman. "At least they left him here, and not in a trash bin. She said in a disgusted voice.

"Not even a note." Said the second lady.

The baby was overwhelmed. He didn't know these strange people. He wanted the familiar sound of his mothers heartbeat that he heard when she held him close. He started to cry.

" This won't do." Said the oldest woman. "Come, child." She said, scooping up the baby. "Let's get you inside." The boy cried harder. This was not his mother. This was a strange woman. When would his mother come and save him?

He was taken into a room with a long row of cribs. He was put into one and left alone. The young boy stopped crying when he realized that he wasn't alone in his crib. The baby scooted the best he could to the other end. He was right! There was a soft, red dog. It was small. The boy squeezed it tight. They could wait for his parents together.

The door opened without a sound. He the three women come in, plus two more. He didn't care. None of them were his mother.

The oldest one said, "Hello, Kai. Welcome." Two of them were cooing over Kai, and the second one was hunting around in the closet. The fith one picked him up.

" You must be hungry, little Kai." She said. Food was forced into his mouth on a soft spoon. He was returned to the crib and covered by the second lady with a blanket. They left him alone with his dog.

His parents would come tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it or not and I will put up another chapter.**


	2. Free

**I'm back! i really hope you enjoy this story.**

**i don't own the legend of Korra.**

His parents didn't come tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that. And slowly all of his memories began to fade away. He couldn't remember the last time his mother had kissed him, or the sound of his fathers voice. He remembered his red dog, and the bars of his crib. He was only two.

The day he discovered his feet. He could balance on only his feet. But he would forget this, too.

It was a warm day. The supervisors had brought all of the kids outside to feel the first rays of warm sun. But they put his beloved red dog about three feet away. After a minute he realized that this wasn't working for him. So the little boy started crawling toward it. But this wasn't working either. He needed to go faster. So he stood up. (After falling about two dozen times.) and wobbled towards the toy. He landed on his backside, but after he got in two steps. He clutched the dog.

After that, it was nothing but walking for him. He practiced for hours on end and after a few months he had mastered the art. He could go anywhere now. No longer bound by the caretakers in one place. He was free. And that was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his life. Kai was independent when it came on where he wanted to go.

He was never going to let go of that feeling.

**I know this was short, but there's not much you can write about babies. As he gets older, the chapters will get longer. Review!**


End file.
